


No more bar hookups please

by Shallowduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallowduck/pseuds/Shallowduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been hunting with the Winchester men for 3 years, and you've finally resigned yourself to a life of celibacy.... Or not whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more bar hookups please

The way he felt right now Dean could have lay here with you until the world stopped spinning, but knowing his luck that wouldn't be long if he didn't get up and work.

\--------------

Dean and Sam had found you, 3 years ago now, when you had nearly been black dog chow. You've been hunting with them ever since. Sure, they had tried to get rid of you a few times and you'd been grounded from a few particularly nasty hunts, but they never quite shook you. You always figured it was because they took pity on you because didn't have any family . Dean always joked it was because of your puppy dog eyes and your boobs.

Sam was like the best version of a big brother. He could be annoying and petty, but usually he was just fun to be around. Dean though, you weren't sure what you should call him.

He had been the first thing you'd seen when you woke up after the black dog incident. You had fallen in love right then and there, but over the years you had realized Dean Winchester wasn't the kind of guy you fall in love with, nor was he the kind of guy who falls in love with you.

Dean Winchester was the kind of guy who buried his feelings, told himself he wasn't good enough, and drowned his ignored sorrows in cheap whiskey and cheaper women. That left you with 2 options celibacy, or picking up whatever you could find at whatever dive you happened to be at like every other hunter.

You held out for the first year and a half of being with the Winchester men before you broke, and left some bar with a drunk cowboy in Texas. He ended up not to be drunk, and a complete creep. You broke his nose, and when Sam and Dean found out.....well, they never did tell you what happened but you got a formal letter of apology from the guy and you had to leave town pretty quickly. You swore off picking up idiots at bars after that. Dean even seemed to lay off picking up waitresses after that incident. 

That was 8 months ago. Dean was getting antsy; you and Sam could both tell. He was cranky and fidgety near constantly; but when dean would bite someone's head off, metaphorically of course, Sam would just look at you, grin and shake his head. 

Last night, the three of you arrived in some little town in Wisconson. Women had been disappearing in some kind of pattern, you hadn't really been paying attention when Sam explained it. Sam booked the rooms, he always did anymore .

The motel only had 2 rooms available, he'd said. Two single rooms. The rest were 'closed for cleaning', or something. You'd played rock, paper, scissors for who bunks with who. Sam won. Sam always wins, which means you and Dean had shared a bed which is exactly how you ended up here.

\------------

Dean could feel your legs tangled up in his, and your face was buried in his chest. You were buried under a mess of blankets and hair, but he'd still swear you looked like an angel like that. It was early, too early to be awake, but he took a moment to appreciate his good fortune.

He'd never told you how he felt. He had never told you what he'd done to that man who had tried to hurt you. He'd never told you how beautiful he thought you were. In fact, he rarely even allowed himself to indulge those feelings at all. You were a perfection personified, and he was one half of the brothers who broke the world (a couple of times). No, you deserved better than him, but he questioned that logic when you Nuzzled deeper into his arms and sighed contently.

You batted your heavy lids open hoping to catch a glimpse of the amazing man wrapped around you sleeping. You hadn't imagined he'd be looking back. In your sleep induced haze, you grinned contently up at him. You felt content. This was home. If you had ever belonged anywhere it was exactly where you were right now. He squeezed you gently, and thoughtlessly planted an innocent kiss softly on your lips. It was only after that he realized what he'd done, but it was far too late to go back now. 

You inhaled sharply, and Dean tightened his grip around you as he pulled you up to meet him for another kiss, more passionate than the last. This second kiss wasn't innocent. It was full of lust and need. The kisses grew in intensity with every passing second: your lips parting and moving together, your tongues fighting for dominance.

You found yourself braced over top of Dean, his hands tightly gripping yours hips, pulling you down into him. His hands were exploring your exposed hips.

After too many minutes to count had passed of sharing delicate kisses, Dean regained some sense and pulled back. "Y/N, you deserve so much better than me."

"You think so little of yourself, Dean, but there isn't a man better than you. You're so selfless. You have given your life to saving this world, and protecting every person in it; even the ones who don't deserve to be saved. An angel fell from heaven because you were the last bit of righteousness left on heaven and earth. If that doesn't tell you what kind of person you are, then I don't know how else to convince you." You sighed, and rolled back to Deans side.

Dean convienced himself that he was less than. He put himself second to everyone else, in every way. It was frustrating to see him hate and punish himself that way.

Dean ghosted his hand over your cheek, and turned your face back toward him once more. When he found himself lost in your eyes, he knew without a doubt you were something he couldn't deny himself anymore: not tonight.

Before you could register what was happening he was rolling you onto your back, and he was pressing hard against your chest. All of your senses were lost to the man now towering over you. He crashed his lips hard into yours, and you were gone. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. He was wasting no time; not anymore. He set to work exploring your neck and exposed chest with his lips, as his hands began to undress you. He needed more to explore. It wasn't long before shirts were shed, and shorts were flung haphazardly across the room.

Dean was assaulting every inch of skin, drawing moans and whimpers from you. He paid special attention to the areas that drew the loudest groans of pleasure. It was throwing your senses into overload. You needed more. You needed Dean; all of him. You pulled him back up to your mouth, and breathed out sharply. "De-ah...please. I need you."

He smiled and attacked your neck with his mouth once more. He was glad to give you everything you needed and wanted. You were too lost to notice he had stripped you bot . You only noticed because you could now feel his hard length slipping and sliding between your wet folds. 

Your nails dug into his shoulders when you felt him. You needed more than teasing. He was so close. Your mouth nipped at the sweet spot behind his ear. "Dean fuck me."

Dean groaned and drew in a ragged breath. "Anything for you, princess."

Dean reached his hand down between you, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to see you come undone. He smiled when he felt how wet you were. He knew it was just for him. He gave no warning before he sunk into you. It was sudden. You were too empty, and then you were too full.

You inhaled sharply, whimpered. Dean watched you intently. He stopped, resting in you until you relaxed. You nodded and wrapped your legs around his waist.

Dean rocked down into you slowly, and you rose to meet his thrust. Your moans filled the room, and Dean still sought to drag more from your chest. "You're such a good girl. You feel so good."

You moaned and scratched in response. Your brain couldn't fathom a response, not while Dean was buried to the hilt inside of you. "Dean! Dean! Dean! Yes! So good!" Your voice echoed off the motel walls.

Dean felt a familiar warmth growing in his lower abdomen. "Baby I need you to cum for me. Can you cum for me, Y/N?" Dean breathed heavily.

You nodded absently. Deans voice was drawing your orgasm out whether you were ready or not. It was so close, and suddenly like a rubber band something snapped inside of you. It felt like a wave crashing over you. You screamed as your body convulsed with white hot pleasure. Dean rode you through it before his orgasm overtook him, and he was too was overcome. He moan loudly as he collapsed onto you.

You wrapped yourself around Dean, and he pulled your head into his chest. Almost no time passed at all before you and Dean were both happily unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably go back in later and add more chapters because idk I can.


End file.
